


Doctor Who: Do we have to go there?

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Series: Doctor Who: Better with three [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Nine and Ten are Humans, Nine/Ten/Rose, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pegging, Polyamory, Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: Jackie Tyler invites Rose and her companions for dinner. Of course our friends enjoy themselves a few hours earlier.But what happens when James suddenly gets back into doubt about her relationship?





	Doctor Who: Do we have to go there?

Doctor Who is © BBC.

Doctor Who: Do we have to go there?

While Rose was talking on the phone with her mother, that was the annoying ringing that woke her in the morning, her men, who of course were just as awake, were busy again.

James was lying on his back while John covered his body with gentle kisses. He continued to move down, but he left the middle of it. Although the sight was of course tempting, he did not just want to leave it with a blow job. The Tube Lubricant, however, had only a few leftovers, so that they soon had to get supplies, but for this one time it would be enough.

John grinned and leaned down in a kiss as his hand prepared him.  
„Yesterday evening you gave me the pleasure, this morning I will do it. Spread your legs for me.“

James did so and before he could even react, his partner rammed his cock hard into him. He did not wait to see if he was ready. And he did not want that either. John would know what he was doing.

It was James this time who pulled him down in a kiss. John grinned before returning the gesture.

„Oh, yes!“, Groaned the older one, „deep John, I need you more in me. Fuck me, oh please, fuck me.“  
„What do you think I'm doing here?“, He wanted to know, „paint mandala?“

James suddenly sat up so that both sat on the bed. With his legs wrapped around the hips of the younger man, he suddenly began to move hard on the tail. He took it completely in and John could not say how much he liked it.

He had never thought in the past to do this at all, but when you see it that way, you did not do it daily. And apart from all this was a long time back and he wanted to focus completely on the future.

„Fuck, why do you have to feel so good about my cock? Blimey, that's it, so I want it from you. Oh, fuck!“

He began to get used to the movements and finally achieved a synchronicity that was second to none. Both made the bed wobble more than ever before.

„Oh, you ghosts, I'll come, I'll come up with something like that.“

Her salvation was also synchronous. They were more than that, they were one.

„Well, that was wild“, James said afterwards, „but I wonder where Rose has been all this time.“  
„I guess this has just been a free porn for you.“

Rose chuckled and then sat down on the bed.  
„Oh, yes, that was it. But something else. Mum invites us for dinner tonight. All of us, of course.“

Their men looked at each other. James had already told them that Jackie was no longer opposed to their relationship, but that it was so fast, they had not expected.

„Tonight, right?“  
„Yes, John. So we still have the whole morning and you do not believe how much your action has aroused me.“

Only now did John and James see which utensil held them in their hands.  
„I think I remember that someone wanted to be fucked more last night. So...“  
„Would like to be ready for it, but we ran out of lubricant.“  
Rose pulled something out of her pocket and held it up. Relieved, John exhaled.  
„Well, then this would be clarified. You remember how to do it?“

She just grinned, asked him to lie on his back and prepared him for him. In the meantime, James had wrapped his penis with his lips, letting his tongue slide up and down. At a leisurely rhythm, slowly, as if all the time in the world were left to him, he sucked on it.

„Mhmh“, he sighed, placing a hand on the back of the man's head, „oh, yes, that's so good. You've really evolved over time, since then, when I seduced you in your office.“  
He grinned, took the hard cock even more in his mouth. James still took his time, for he would not let him come into his mouth until he found his salvation through Rose's movements.

Rose now positioned her husband and slowly penetrated him with the artificial penis. John closed his eyes as he completely indulged his senses with his lovers. James mouth was doing so well on his penis and Rose seemed to suspect that he really liked it hard and wild. That's why she fucked him so hard that he cried out loud.

„Blimey, suck my dick, James, oh yes, so good, so brilliant. Rose, you're doing so well, you two. Fuck, it feels so good to get fucked this way. Deeper, firmer, faster and harder. Shit, I'll come... Fuck me, Rose, do not hold back...“

James had suddenly moved away from him and the next moment John was kissed like crazy. James slipped his tongue into the younger man's mouth. A strong kiss from the tongue flared as he rubbed it with his hand at the same time. As soon as he realized that John would soon be redeemed, he returned to his previous position and sucked again.

Until John came up with a loud cry.

After that, each of them had to catch their breath. Lucky Jackie did not ask her for dinner. Because none of them would have had the energy to be there for lunch. And Rose would not be a good reason for the cancellation or that they would come later.

Well, whatever happened in the meantime, they were really with Jackie in the evening. Of course they had joked that this was probably their last time together, and not because Jackie asked them to split up, no one would do that anyway, but because the cooking skills of Rose's mother could not really earn a prize.

Of course, Rose had her own key, but when she unlocked it, James suddenly looked very nervous. John took his hand and smiled at him, saying he should not worry. The oldest of them nodded, but the bad feeling would not disappear for now.

Sequel follows...


End file.
